An infant's positioning, when not being held by a parent, are integral for safety and to facilitate typical development. For conditions, such as torticollis, plagiocephaly, or for those who are born premature, positioning can make a big difference for their present level of function and development. As humans, our movements are all multi-planar and incorporate processing from many different areas of the brain. Humans constantly adjust their bodies in order to meet the changing demands of the environment, as we move within it. This opportunity is the same for all newborns, both demonstrating typical and atypical development. Thus, the resting place for an infant is a critical element for his or her health and well-being.
For example, according to the Center for Disease (CDC), one of every eight babies is born prematurely, prior to 37 weeks of gestation. That would equate to almost 13 million babies who are “at risk” for motor or cognitive challenges later on. The cost to support the special needs of these children equates to billions of dollars. What if we could minimize this by beginning early intervention, even before they begin to receive supportive services at home and in school, with a simple change to the way society/people use playmats. Gentle rhythmic shifts in weight for supporting the infant is a solution to this problem, and the infant's response to that can be soothing, stimulating, and not that much different than those comforting feelings and movements that the infant felt in utero.
Some of the products in the market are:
http://www.childrenstherapystore.com/versatile_tactile_air_sitting_cushion.html
http://www.childrenstherapystore.com/cando_vestibular_balance_disc.html
http://www.childrenstherapystore.com/dynamic_round_seating_cushion.html
http://www.bernell.com/product/5097/276 (for a balance board)
Amazon.com, SPRI Step360, Pro Trainer, Balance Board
However, the invention and embodiments described here have not been addressed or presented in any prior art.